Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance Wiki:Basic Rules
They are rules, but most of them are just simple common senses everyone need to share on this community. General Rules *Do not vandalize current articles. (use the 'Preview' button to re-check). Continued vandalism will result in a block. *No offensive articles with sexual and vulgar language, or racist remarks. *Do not make pointless articles. If you see one, inform the admins. *Do not make pointless categories. *Do not edit a closed discussion. *No advertising. *Everyone is a human, edit with care. *Assume Good Faith Editing *Our official language is: British English. For an idea of the spelling difference, please refer to: Spelling Differences from Wikipedia. *Light Novels take precedence over other forms of media. ::Light Novels > Anime > Manga > Other *Grammar is important. There are other editors to help you if there are any errors. So, feel free to write summaries and edit them! Remember to preview and scan through it again. *Links to other pages on this wiki (Such as Kamito) should be only used the first time the page was mentioned. For example, if the word "Kamito" were to appear 10 times in one page, only the first mention of him would have a link. *Please change/reword information coming from other external source. By simply copy and paste, you are stealing their works! No Plagiarism Please! *Before creating and adding templates to use on articles, please let the Administrators know! *Please try not to make countless small edits. If its grammar, do a section. If they are links, link all up! If it is information, try to max out the information. Images *Do not upload profane images, pornographic images or images containing inappropriate language. Doing so will result in immediate deletion of the image, and the uploader will likely be blocked without warning. *Please upload images in jpg or png format. *Uploaded pictures should be used. If it is a character image, please put them in their respective gallery. If it is from the anime, it goes to the screenshot page. Any pictures that arent used (either in pages, or user page) will be deleted. *Images are to be named properly. *Do not re-upload the same image. Only re-upload to recorrect any errors or to present a better image-quality version of the image. All duplicates will be deleted. *Images are to be free of errors where possible. This means they should not contain mouse pointers and borders. *When the "Upload a new version of this file" function is used to upload a higher quality resolution of a given image file, that image file is to be flagged to the admins so that the older version of that file can be removed from the history stack. In addition, if a higher quality duplicate of an existing file is uploaded under a different filename, the old lower quality file is to be flagged for deletion to prevent image duplication. *Image Sources: Only images from official sources, such as the manga, anime, light novels and databooks, may be used in the articles. Also manga and anime images must be free of fansubs/quotes to avoid confrontation with the scanlator/fansubbing group. *Please remove any watermarks or written text on any of the uploaded images unless the text is placed in an area of the image that is hard to clean & redraw. Especially if they come from manga. Example: This picture. Don't #Upload pictures from the same scene. ( For example, A character not smiling, and a character smiling. ) #Pictures with fights are to be kept to the minimum. ( 1 should be more than enough ) #Pictures with not clear/visible distinction of the character are NOT advised to be uploaded. Names and Terminology All official names and terminologies can be found here: Names and Terminology. Miscellaneous *Remember that all editors are equal. This includes Administrators and Bureaucrats, who are just regular editors with extra tools to help maintain the wiki. If you feel that something is wrong, don't hesitate to point it out! *Listen to your fellow editors: If someone's telling you that your opinion is wrong, try to re-consider, and make sure that you've at least thought about what they've said. *Please respect another person. If you're caught and deemed a nuisance to the community you will be warned, and be brought to attention. *Please use the "Edit Summary" to give a short explanation of the edit you make. This makes easier for everyone to know what changes were made. Consequences If you break these rules it will result in blocking from the wiki and repeated offenses will result in banning from the wiki. Other reasons for blocking: *Inserting false information. *Removing content from pages. *Persistent spamming. *Inserting nonsense/gibberish to pages. *Breaching the Multiple Users policy. *Intimidating Behaviour/harassment. *Persistently violating other policies or guidelines. *Accounts with inappropriate usernames/unacceptable username. Category:Rules